A number of compression tools have been developed for compressing metal connectors about electrical conductors to form an electrical and structural connection between two conductors, or between a conductor and a terminal. When two conductors are connected, each conductor end is inserted into an open end of a connector. The connector is then exteriorly compressed by the compression tool to mechanically lock the conductors to the connector and to establish electrical continuity between them.
There are currently many types of connectors in use. One type commonly used is of a cylindrical configuration, called a sleeve connector, which will connect two conductors together in a straight line. A variation of this type provides a cylindrical section with a flat portion for connection of a conductor to a terminal. Another type of connector in common use is of an "H" type design, called a parallel tap connector, which has two parallel open sections. A conductor is inserted in each open section, and then, by compression, the open ends of the connector are closed and locked over the conductors by the compression tool.
One type of compression tool which secures a die for crimping both cylindrical connectors and "H" type connectors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,460, Bush et al., assigned to the present assignee and incorporated herein by reference. Using this type of compression tool, certain sizes of cylindrical connectors may be crimped between the jaws without adjustments or additional parts. Crimping of "H" type connectors, however, requires the removal and reversal of a part in the base of the unit. This extra step, unfortunately, is burdensome.
Another burdensome step which must be employed with this type of compression tool involves a latch mechanism which locks the jaws of the tool. For certain types of connector/conductor combinations, the latch must be opened to insert the combination, and then closed and pinned to hold the combination in place before crimping the connector. The pin is typically secured to one of the tool's jaws. When closed, the pin is inserted through a hole in the tool's other jaw. These steps are inconvenient not only because they impede the crimping process, but because they are difficult to perform when crimping in a confined work-space.
Another inconvenience resulting from this type of latching mechanism involves energized line applications, i.e., electricity flowing through the line to be crimped. Energized lines are sometimes crimped with special precautionary measures taken, such as the wearing of insulated gloves. When crimping is performed using a compression tool having this type of latching mechanism, the added manipulation of the pin while the connector/conductor combination is placed in the jaws is cumbersome.
There is therefore a need for a compression tool which overcomes the problems set forth above.